1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an LED modular display system wherein the modules have a generally planar front display face including an array of LEDs and inwardly tapering vertical sidewalls thereby forming trapezoidally shaped upper and lower horizontal walls. The inwardly tapering sidewalls fit flush with structural support members which have a triangular cross section and are secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of LED modules to construct display systems is known in the prior art. However, the prior art displays have typically used "I-beams" or similar structural members for vertical support, and the orthogonally shaped LED modules have been bolted to the vertical structural members. However, the I-beams are heavy in order to resist wind loading in outdoor applications, and further do not allow for the easy removal of individual modules from either side (front or rear) of the vertical element.
Additionally, these prior art designs sometimes have difficulty in maintaining a distance between LEDs of adjacent modules equal to the spacing between LEDs within the same module. Any deficiency in maintaining this distance results in grid lines or mullions. Similar difficulties have arisen in maintaining alignment between LEDs of adjacent modules.